The Lost
by krazy-kazy-101
Summary: Ghost Vampire's haunt St Vladimir's searching for Dimitri's one true love. Only those have the gift can see them. Rose is unique, special. She's different from the others. Past student's going missing and dying. Will Rose be one that is able to free Dimitri and his friends of the curse? Will Rose find out the truth and realized how special she really is? *Edited and extra detail*
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Edited and extended!**

* * *

**Beta read by BethIsMyName! :D**

* * *

**I do not own any details of VA**

* * *

**Background details:**

**Set in Montana still. Dimitri, Ivan still twenty-four years old. Tasha still the same age too. Christian, Lissa, Rose, Mia, Eddie, Mason, Adrian etc are all seventeen going on eighteen years old.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Tasha Pov:**

_1692_

_Salem, America._

The conversation was still fresh in my mind. The betrayal I felt still lingering over my shoulders. I couldn't believe my eyes yesterday night. Something inside of me awakened inside of me last night, a new sense of power much darker than one I have now.

"Please, Tasha. I don't love you, you need to know I only think of you as a friend."Pleaded Dimka. He is the love of my life, even after I found him having sexual intercourse with my cousin; Lia Ozera, last night.

"Please, sister. You need to understand, he only thinks of you as a friend."Begged Christian, my younger brother.

"You, you liars!"I yelled. Rage filled my lungs body. They each flinched at my harsh tone.

"Please, Tasha."Begged Ivan and Viktoria.

"No, you will all pay for betraying me. I love you Dimka, with all my heart. But, you've formed infidelity against me!"I yelled.

"No, he hasn't!"Yelled Viktoria.

"Tasha, I didn't want this to happen. Believe me, I didn't want you to find out this way. But, I just don't love you Tasha. "Said Dimka. I felt like a thousand knives have been stabbed into my heart.

"He never has!"Added Viktoria.

"Dimitri Belikov, you do love me. We're soul mates and love each other! We're meant to marry and have a couple of babes!"I yelled. Tears started to gloss over in my ice-blue eyes.

"You've lost your sanity, Natasha. My brother shall never marry someone like you!"Barked Viktoria.

"Dimka, I can forgive you for your actions, if you shall agree to marry me tomorrow,"I said, ignoring Viktoria harsh words.

"I will never agree to marry, Natasha. Not when my heart does not belong to you,"replied Dimka.

"So, your heart belongs to another!"I yelled angrily.

"Not yet, but soon it may."Said Dimka.

Suddenly, I felt tingling sensation throughout my entire body. Anger filled throughout my body. I looked down at my hands, and found my hands contained black circular flames. My eye sight changed and turned superior. All my senses were heightened. I felt invincible. I felt like I had a new perspective on the world, I can see things clearly through a new lighting.

"I place a curse upon you all. Until the day, Dimitri finds his one true love. She must say the words: I love you with all my heart, forever and always. And truly means it. You shall all be cursed with immortality. Only the gifted ones may see you. The curse may only be broken by his true love. . You have until the end of the three-hundred and twenty-third year to find her. If you don't, you shall forever remain in a ghost like form, with blood thirst cravings for all of eternity!"I yelled over the vociferous magnetic force field.

The air is filled with black flames surrounding them all. I watched in amusement as the curse forms. Afterwards, I cast them back into the village while I headed into the forest, to hunt down for a meal to clench my sudden thirst. On my way, I ran into a fellow Moroi, with similar gifts to my own.

"Hello, Rhonda,"I said, with an evil glint shining bright in my eyes. She stepped out the shadows and presented herself to me.

"Ah, Natasha. I see you cursed your beloved and his friends."Stated Rhonda.

"Yes, let's see how it will take him to come running back to me,"I said.

"Of course, but what happens if he does find his beloved?"Asked Rhonda. Amusement dripping from her voice. I glared deadly at her.

"I'll kill her. And Rhonda, that's a promise."I replied.

"Very well, I wish you luck child. Especially with your cravings now."Said Rhonda. I glared at her again, but nodded.

And let the games begin.

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

_Three hundred and five years later._

"Dimka!"Christian whispered loudly, from where he stood beside me on my left. I continue to stare at the baby inside the ivory coloured crib sleeping soundlessly.

"Dimka!"Ivan whispered loudly.

"It's her,"I said quietly.

"Dimka, she's a baby. She can't be the one,"said Christian.

"He's right, Dimka. She said the curse can only be broken by your true love. She's only a young infant, a baby so to say,"said Ivan.

"Yes, but we've waited three-hundred and five years. She will be old enough to fall in love with me, before the curse due date is up."I said.

"How do you even know if she is the one? She hasn't even opened her eyes or given us a sign she can see us. "Said Christian.

The beautiful angel itself woke up. Her dark-brown eyes shined brighter than the stars in the night sky. I walked over to the crib and cupped her cheek gently. Her skin felt so soft under my large palm. I could feel a strong connection towards her, adoration is emitting off me towards her. That's how I knew she is the one. And that she can see me.

"I stand corrected, then."Stated Christian. Ivan and Christian beside me once again, staring at the beauty lying in the crib.

"She's beautiful,"I gasped.

"That she is."Agreed Ivan.

Our enhanced hearing warned us that someone was coming in the distance. We quickly darted into the shadows and hid quietly, not sure if the stranger would be able to see us too. The door opened and in came a man in his early to mid twenties, with wild dark-brown hair, with light tanned skin - he was clearly her father. He picked the child up from the crib, he gently rocked her back and forth.

"Hello, Kiz. Baba's here now, it's okay to go back to sleep. "Whispered the man.

She cupped his cheek with the palm of her tiny hand.

"Hello, my beautiful Rose,"whispered the man.

Rose, Roza. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature, she looked like an angel sent from above. Christian, Ivan and I watched with adoration at the father-daughter moment.

"Anne may have left, but your Baba never will. I promise, Kiz," whispered the man.

Who would leave her. She's so vulnerable and so young.

"Shh, it's okay Kiz. Go back asleep."He whispered again.

He then placed her back in the crib, kissed her forehead and exited the room, leaving the door open slightly. I stepped out the shadow's and heading straight towards her again. I stroked her cheek lovingly. Ivan and Christian moved to stand beside me.

"Dimka?"Asked Christian.

I hmm'd.

"Do you honestly believe, and I want you to be honest with me... That she the one?"Questioned Christian.

"Yes,"I breathed.

"Then we'll guard her. Ivan, please let the others know."Stated Christian.

"Okay, see you both soon."Said Ivan, with that he leaped out the window and headed back home.

I continue to stroke her cheek. I gave her a warm smile. She reached her tiny little palms up, and tugged lightly at my dark shoulder-length hair.

"Dimka, we need to leave. We'll come back soon, don't worry."Said Christian. I nodded and leaned down and kissed Roza's cheeks.

"Bye, Roza. We'll meet again soon, someday."I promised her.

Christian and I followed Ivan's lead back out the window. I couldn't have removed the grin off my face even if you killed me. After all this time, I'd finally found her. I couldn't wait until she old enough for me to make love to her, and declare her mine.

Until then my Roza.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

_Present day_

"Hello, my name is Lissa, Lissa Dragomir," the perky blonde said. Well, my new roommate at St Vladimir's.

She placed the final piece of clothing on a hanger and then placed it inside the closet. She gave me a large warm smile. I return back with my own. I think I'm really going to like having her as my roommate for the next year.

"Hey, my names Rose, Rose Mazur."I replied. We both shook hands.

"Would you like a hand with that?"Lissa asked. She pointed at my suitcase.

"Yeah, sure."I replied.

I then placed my suitcase on top of my bed. Lissa and I began unpacking my stuff.

"What's your first class?"Asked Lissa curiously.

"Erm,"I took my timetable out of my bag,"Ancient history with Miss Karp, you?"I asked.

"I have that too!"Exclaimed Lissa. I chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm.

"Want to sit next to each other?"I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, thank god I won't have to sit alone in a classroom full strangers."Said Lissa. I chuckled.

"Nothing worse."I mused,"So are you new too?"

"No, me and my twin brother Andre have been going here since we were both fifteen... After our parents died in a car crash,"said Lissa. I stopped unpacking and looked up at her. I noticed her jade-green eyes begin to gloss over and pulled her into my embrace.

"It's okay, they're still in your heart,"I whispered into her platinum blonde hair. She pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks."She sniffled.

"You're welcome. And hey, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on,"I pointed at myself,"I'm your girl. "I mused.

She chuckled at me.

"I'm guessing you're new, since I haven't seen you before?"Questioned Lissa.

"Yes, I am. But, I already know one or two people who go here, you've probably of heard of them."I stated.

"Probably, who?"Questioned Lissa.

"Mason Ashford and Adrian Ivashkov?"I asked.

"Ah, yes. Mason is a close friend of mine and Adrian's my cousin."Replied Lissa.

We then both quickly changed into our school uniforms.

* * *

**In class:**

"Hello, and welcome class to another school year at St Vladimir's Academy."She started,"My name is Miss Karp, and this school year we'll be studying the following: the Moroi, Dhampir's, Strigoi's-"

I felt somebody tapping my shoulder from behind. Slowly I turn around to find Mason. I grinned, he moved to sit down on the right hand side as Lissa is already sitting down on my left.

"Hey, Rose! I didn't know you were starting here, why didn't you call me!"Whispered Mason excitedly. Lissa and I chuckled lightly at him.

"My Baba had to go away on an important business trip, and I didn't want to be left on my own for next year. So my Baba enrolled me here, and here I am."I mused.

It was true my Baba had to on an important business trip for a long while leaving me behind. I thought since I know people here, it would be best to finish up the school year here instead. Also, I had Mason all summer begging me to enroll at this school too, which probably why I eventually gave in.

"Finally!"Said Mason. He looked and noticed Lissa.

"Hey, Mase,"said Lissa.

"Hey, Lissa. How was your summer?"Asked Mason.

"Good, yours?"Asked Lissa.

"Good, since I spent it with this one right here." Mason joked. Lissa chuckled while I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"-Moroi were the good vampire's. They needed blood to survive. However, they did not need to kill to for fill their thirst, unlike the Strigoi's who killed their food. The Strigoi had red ringed eyes, all their senses were heightened such as: sight, taste, touch, smell and hearing. They were immortal, they could only be killed by a silver stake combined with the four elements: Air, fire, earth and water. And lastly sunlight. Then there was the Dhampir's. It was said a long time ago that it was the Dhampir's job to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi's, as they are half-human and half-vampire. They were born with quicker reflexes, increased strength, heightened agility, greater flexibility and great endurance, which is the reason why they could fight the Strigoi to protect the Moroi."Said Miss Karp.

"Hey, Rose?"Whispered Mason.

"Yeah, Mase?"I whispered back.

"Do you think the Moroi, Dhampir's and Strigoi still exist?"Questioned Mason curiously.

"Hmm, I don't know. You?"I asked.

"Yeah, totally. Three races like that, don't just die out that quickly. I think they still walk among us."Said Mason seriously.

"Really?"Asked Lissa and I.

"No, I'm just messing with you!" Joked Mason. Lissa giggled at him. I slapped up the side of the head again. I smirked at him.

* * *

**Lunch:**

Once inside the dinner hall we darted to the line food, to my luck they had double glazed chocolate doughnuts. Then, the lunch lady dumped a plate full of pasta with cheese sauce. Well, it looked like it anyways.

"So, how's your first day going so far?"Asked Mason, once we sat down at a table.

"Good." I replied.

"That's good-oh, look, it's my brother and Mia! She's his girlfriend." Lissa informed me.

A male version of Lissa sat down opposite me, with petite ringlet-blonde haired female by his side. She reminded me very much of a porcelain doll.

"Hey, guys. This is Rose Mazur, my new roommate!"Gushed Lissa.

"Hey, I'm Andre." He said, "And this my girlfriend Mia,"

"Hey, nice to meet you both," I said.

"Likewise."Said Mia.

She gave me a warm smile.

"Why, don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"Questioned Andre.

I froze, should I tell them the truth? Or do I lie and say something else? No, don't tell them they'll think you're a freak Rose.

"Well, I live my Baba and I'm an only child. My mom walked out on us when I was a baby, so I don't know anything about her. I like to run every single morning, and I love going to the gym. So, yeah, that's me basically,"I said.

"So, you're the sporty type then?"Asked Mia.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Hey, people. Phew, that line was crazy!"Exclaimed Adrian sitting down opposite Mason, who is next to me.

"Only you, Adrian."Mused Mason.

"Haha, very funny, Mase. Oh, hey Rose... Wait, Rose!"Exclaimed Adrian.

We full-out laughed at him. Adrian leaped across the table attacking me with a bear hug. I haven't seen Adrian since the start of summer, since he had to return home for his mothers and father anniversary; they've been married for thirty-four years as they married young. They all went on a family cruise around the Caribbean for the majority of the summer.

"Nice to see you too. Adrian."I teased. Once he sat back down in his place beside Mia.

"When did you get here?"Asked Adrian.

"I arrived this morning. I wanted to surprise you and Mason,"I said.

"It certainly was a nice surprise."Added Mason, with amusement laced into his voice. Everyone chuckled lightly.

"So, guys, have you told Rose about the legends of St Vladimir's yet?"Questioned Adrian, completely changing the subject.

"What Legends?"I inquired.

"Well, there is this one story about 'Ghosts-Vampire's' haunting the school. It's these old vampire's that had a curse placed upon them, who are in a sort of ghost form, only certain types of people can see them." Alarm bells rang in my head. " The catch is the only people who have claimed to have seen the 'Ghost-Vampire's', always go missing the next day and never return. I remember when this one guy; Miles I think his name was, came into class frantic about seeing these 'Ghost-Vampire's' and the next day he was missing,"said Lissa.

"Yeah, I remember that. Hey, didn't they find his body like two months later?"Asked Adrian.

"Yeah, apparently it had like several bite marks all over it, and all his blood was completely drained." Replied Mason.

"Yeah, I remember that happened. I know Miles was a strange guy I must admit. But, even that was psychotic for him."Added Mia.

"But, he wasn't the only one. Who remembers Meredith? Or Inna? From a few years back, didn't the both of them have the same thing happened to them?"Questioned Andre.

"Did they ever say that they looked like? The Ghost-Vampire's I mean?"I asked, getting increasingly more worried by the second.

"Yeah, I remember them saying something along the lines that it was a female that visited them. She had long raven-black hair, ice-blue eyes, with tints of red ringed around the edges. She was extremely faired skinned, tall, slim. Oh, and she had a large purplish scar on her left cheek."Said Lissa.

Definitely not the same person, but what if that happens to me?

"Do you all believe in them?"I asked curiously.

"Yes, everyone does in their own way."Replied Andre.

* * *

**Back at Lissa's and Rose's dorm room:**

"So, Rose, I've been thinking that maybe me and you could maybe have a girlie night in tonight, to kick off the school year properly?"Questioned Lissa. We were both getting undressed out our school uniforms into more comfortable clothes.

"Yeah, sure. I'm up for it." I replied.

"Great, but we need some snacks though,"said Lissa.

"Oh, I'll go sneak into the teachers wing and get some from their kitchen," I replied.

"No, no! What if you got caught?"Asked Lissa, slightly panicking.

"Relax, I'm an expert at this." I stated.

I quickly changed into a black tank top under a black hoodie, with a pair of black jeans and black combat boots.

"You, sure about this, Rose?"Questioned Lissa nervously.

"Yes. I'll be back in twenty minutes." I replied.

As I headed across campus, I noticed a dark figure watching me from above the church attic window. He had raven-black hair, with ice-blue eyes, pale, tall and a lean build. He dressed head to toe in black, almost gothic like style. He was watching me, almost studying me. I stopped and stared at him for a moment - he seemed familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before. However, I shrugged it off and continued walking towards the teacher's wing. I managed to sneak inside without getting caught.

'So far, so good.' I muttered.

As I entered the building I noticed a dark figure heading towards me. He had blonde short hair, with light blue eyes, pale, tall and also lean build. Like the guy in the church attic, he is also dressed head to toe in black. That exact same outfit too may I add. He looked at me as I walked past him. He gave me a small smile, with a curt nod. I gave him a confused look. I felt like I recognized him from somewhere too, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly where.

Ten minutes later when I had my hands and pockets full of junk food, I quickly slipped out the back door of the teachers wing, and began heading back towards mine and Lissa's dorm room. I was half way across the back entrance of the school, near the forest, when I noticed a large dark figure heading towards me. I came to a halt, exactly five feet away from the dark figure.

I took in his features as my heart started racing. I felt butterflies in my stomach. My knees started feeling weak. I studied his handsome features more carefully. He also seemed extremely familiar to. I thought for a moment I was turning crazy. Three different male's I recognized somewhere, however I couldn't think where. And from the way they each looked at me, they gave me look like they knew me for a long time.

He spoke and his voice sending shivers down my spine...

* * *

**What did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited and extended!**

* * *

**Beta read by BethIsMyName! :D**

* * *

**I do not own any details of VA**

* * *

**Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

**MP3Girl13!**

**theVAlife!**

**BethIsMyName!**

**Holly!**

**Zoe!**

**Guest!**

**Joe!**

**Courtney!**

**Guest!**

**Guest!**

**russia2774!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Previously In The Lost:**

"Rose, wait up!"Called Adrian. I stopped outside the door of Mr Alto's classroom as he had just sent me down to detention.

"Yeah, Adrian?" I asked.

"I was thinking. Maybe after you get out of detention we go watch a movie in my dorm. Mason is out tonight studying so... Yeah. "Said Adrian.

"Sure, why not," I replied.

"Cool, I'll see you tonight."Said Adrian.

I then made my way towards the church attic for detention. For the next three hours, I will be cleaning and moving books. I went through the main part of the church, greeting father Andrew, who was practicing for Sunday's service, before heading up an old, narrow, spiral bricked staircase.

Once I reached the top I found the old wooden door is already open. I stepped through and quickly threw my bag across the room against the wall, and scanned the attic.

"Ah, Rose you're actually on time," said an amazed Mr Alto. I crossed my arms over my chest, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, don't just stand there - start clearing the books away, and placing them in the correct stations!"Exclaimed Mr Alto.

"Fine." I replied, exasperated.

I then began working on clearing the boxes filled with old books, and placing them in the correct sections. After an hour of shifting all the boxes across the room and emptying them. Plus, placing all the books in the correct shelving placing's, which isn't easy as easy as you'd think.

I finally placed the last book onto the shelf at the top of the bookcase. The ladder I was standing on was very unstable. I could feel the ladder underneath me breaking. When I started to place the last book on the shelves, the ladder collapsed.

"Ah!"I screamed as I started to fall with the book still in my hands.

I expected to feel the impact of the ground, but instead I landed safely in someone's strong and comforting arms. I could smell fresh after-shave. I sighed in relief. My rescuer then pulled me back onto my own two feet again. I then noticed I dropped the book. I bent down to retrieve it at the same time my rescuer did; we butted heads.

"I'm sorry..."I trailed off. Once I laid my eyes upon his face.

"It's fine," he stuck his hand out."I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, my names...

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

_1693_  
_Salem, America._

Pacing back and forth frantically inside the old farmhouse out in the forest, I awaited the arrival of Ivan and Christian. Viktoria continued to help prepare dinner with Rhonda, an old Moroi with talented gifts.

Rhonda is one of a kind, and very secretive may I add. Whenever myself or the others questioned her past, she quick to change the subject, especially when her gifts are involved. She prefers we not mention them for. As she said: You never know who may be listening. No matter where you are, you're never safe to talk about secrets. Not even in the comfort of your own home.

Rhonda found myself, Christian, Ivan and Viktoria a year ago, wondering helplessly through the forest one night. It's because of her we have all learnt how to control our blood thirst, before her we were vicious, blood-driven beasts. Praying on the innocent human beings. Now we can simply survive on animal blood. And she gave us all a home after our families kicked us out, prior to finding out we've been cursed.

* * *

**Flashback:**

I felt a burning sensation back in the back of my throat - it felt as if was on fire. I used the thirst, burning inside me to channel all my emotions, turning them into one: Anger. It took everything in me not cry out in agony and rage. My eye sight started to change. All I could see is red. My mind began spinning around and around in endless haze, all I think could about is blood. How I craved it, how I craved the feeling of blood running down my throat. More specifically, the blood of a human. I craved to hear my victims begging for mercy and watch the essence of life leave their eyes. I craved the kill.

Viktoria, Christian, Ivan and I wondered endlessly through the forest hungrily. The cobalt nighttime sky and ghostly gallon moon taunting us. The wind vociferously slapping our faces, as we raced deeper into the dark forsaken forest. Only the bravest of animals and people dared to enter this part of the forest. If wasn't for the fact Christian, Viktoria, Ivan and I couldn't die, we wouldn't dare to enter this part also. However, the power of immortality, plus the curse placed us all means we cannot die.

"Ah!" Screamed Viktoria.

Ivan, Christian and I whipped around to face her. Viktoria is lying on the floor. A human old man stood above her about to stake her with a silver stake. My older brother protectiveness kicked in. I leaped across and pinned him down to the ground. His head began to bleed. However, as soon as I caught a whiff of his blood, I felt my fangs enlarging. Next thing I knew my fangs penetrated his neck. He screamed and grunted in pain.

The blood felt dreamy running down my throat, just how I imagined it would be. There were three more agonizing cries that soon died down once the blood was drained from their bodies around me. I stood up at the time as my friends did, noticing that they bore the hunter symbol penitents on their wrists.

"Christian, you know what to do." I stated simply.

He nodded. Red flames appeared in his hands. He threw them over the drained bodies and we watched them burn, and turn into nothing more than ash. Ivan cooled the ash down, with his blue flames. Viktoria then blended the ash into the earth, with her green flames.

"Good job, guys, " I said.

"Thanks."They said.

A woman dressed in a dark cloak approached us, she stooped, five feet away from us. Pulling down her hood, she revealed that she had dark shimmering hair and dark brown eyes, with a tint of red ringed around slightly on her left eye. She was tall, slim and pale.

"Dimitri Belikov, Christian Ozera, Viktoria Belikova, Ivan Zeklos, I have waited a long time to officially meet you all. Now, follow me. "She said.

"Who are you?"Asked Christian.

"I'm here to help you, your spell caster isn't a friendly face. It's my job to protect you all now as I'm no longer a part of their community," she said.

"Community?"Questioned Ivan.

"Yes, community. Now, come." She said, more forceful than before.

"What's your name?"Asked Viktoria. She brushed away a piece of her long dark-brown hair, tucking it behind her ear; a nervous habit I noticed she's had over the years I've known her.

"My name is Rhonda. Now follow me."She said once again, however this time we listened.

**End of the flashback**

* * *

"Dimka, you'll wear a hole in the floor. If you continue to pace back and forth like that," said Viktoria, my younger sister. She may be young, but she has a maturity about her.

"Where are they!" I cried.

"Their fine, Dimka relax,"said Rhonda.

"What if they're not!" I cried,"What if the human's, or our old village found them.

"They'll be fine, Dimka. I promise."Rhonda soothed.

Suddenly, the door is thrown open. Christian and Ivan hurried inside. Viktoria and Rhonda immediately stopped cooking, turning their attention towards them.

"We need to leave. They've figured out where we're living!"Said Ivan.

"What? Why?"Asked Viktoria.

"The human's found out about our people. They've already started burning down our villages as we speak. It won't be long until they reach here. "Said Christian.

"Thank you Christian, and Ivan. Everyone gathers as much of your belongs as possible, we're heading to Russia." Said Rhonda.

"Russia? Why Russia?"Inquired Christian.

"I have a family connection there. Now gathers everything you want to take."

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

He was tall around six-foot-seven, shoulder length dark brown hair and large brown eyes. He wore a brown leather duster over black jeans, with black combat boots and a black T-shirt. He also had god like features, and a strong firm build. He didn't look like a teenager, he looked a like a man.

"Roza," he breathed.

The 'R' rolling off his tongue musically, his voice sending shivers down my spine and made me feel weak at the knees. Like the other two male's before, I felt like I knew him from somewhere a long time ago. However, I couldn't pinpoint the time, or place.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"Be careful."He stated, this time I detected a faint Russian accent.

"You mean about the legends?" I inquired.

"Yes,"he whispered. I stepped closer towards him.

"Are they real?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, you have to figure that out yourself."He stated.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain," he answered.

"So they are real, then." I stated.

"Like I said, I can't tell you."He replied.

"But, you basically just gave me the answer!" I argued.

"Well, then you should know the answer then." He retorted smugly. I rolled my eyes dramatically at him.

"But, you basically answered my question for me. So, why can't you just say: Yes, they are real. And have done with it. You know instead of dragging this out for then it needs to be!" I cried.

"I can't, you must be the one to decide. You'll find your answers, when you open up your mind."He stated.

"What's with these stupid Zen lessons? Why, can't you cut the crap and just tell me!" I shouted. He chuckled at me, to which I glared at him. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, Roza."He mused.

"Roza?" I inquired.

"It's your name in Russian," he replied. I nodded coyly, Roza... I like it.

"What's your name?" I asked, stopping right in front of him.

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov,"he replied whilst staring into my eyes.

"I'm Rose, Rose Mazur. But, you knew that. " I mused.

"Yes." He whispered.

"How do-" I started before I was cut off.

* * *

"Rose!" Called a male's voice.

"Hang on one second." I said to Dimitri.

I turn around to see a fiery-red head racing towards me; I recognized it to be Mason.

"Hey, Mase!" I called.

He stopped directly in front of me.

"What are you doing out here?"Questioned Mason.

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted, with a smirk.

"I asked you first,"said Mason.

"I sneaked into the teacher's wing and stole some snacks. I then started talking to him. " I said, as I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

Mason gave me a confused look; he scanned the area behind me.

"Rose, there is no one there."Stated Mason.

"Yes, there is!" I turned around "He is-huh?" I said.

He was gone: like he just disappeared into thin air.

"What? I swear Mason. He was here a second ago." I stated, with confusion laced into my voice.

I scanned the area, but much to my dismay I couldn't find him.

"No, he wasn't Rose, you stood there alone."Said Mason.

I turn back to face Mason.

"No, Mase I promise you. He was right there. I was speaking to him. H-H-His name was Dimitri something."I stated.

"Rose, I promise you I'm not messing with you. But there was no one there."Said Mason, with serious a tone.

"Then why-huh?" I questioned.

"Rose, are you feeling okay?"Asked Mason, his eyes full of concern

"Yeah, I'm probably just jet lagged from flying from Turkey and now seeing things." I replied.

"Okay, if you're sure."He replied.

I nodded. I was hit suddenly by a wave of nausea and started to feel extremely tired. My knees started buckling.

"Whoa, Rose! Are you okay?"Asked Mason, with worry plastered across his face.

I collapsed into his arms; out the corner of my eye I saw a raven haired female. She stood between the tree line examining me. She titled her head side to side. Her ice-blue, red ringed eyes boring into mine. I could feel her trying to use some sort of spell on me. However, it just rebounded and turned onto her. She flinched as it hit her.

I could feel my eyelids starting to drop, before sleep overcame me, she fled into the tree line and headed deeper into the forest, with loud ear piercing shrieks following her. Black spots appearing in my vision. Mason picked me up bridle style in his arms and started walking towards the boy's dorm rooms. Then everything around me went black.

* * *

I gasped and sat right up in bed. I felt pain in the back of my head, to which I winced at.

"Whoa, easy there tiger!"Said Adrian, his messy dark-brown-chestnut hair is messier than usual.

"Where, where am I?"I asked, as I adjusted to the lighting of the room.

"You're in mine and Mason's dorm room. Lissa's here too."

"Where are they then?" I asked as I scanned the room.

"They went to get us all some breakfast," said Adrian.

"Oh, okay." I replied.

"Hey, try not to move too much, you hit your head pretty hard last night," said Adrian.

"I what?" I questioned, confusion lacing my words.

"Mason found you lying on the floor, with the top of your head bleeding."Stated Adrian.

"He found me what?" I questioned.

Then the door slammed open and in came Mason and Lissa. Lissa passed Mason two large brown bags into his hands, before racing towards to me and embracing me tightly.

"Rose! Oh, thank god you're okay. I was so worried about you!"Exclaimed Lissa. She pulled away and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Thanks, Lissa. Mase?" I asked.

"Yes?"He asked. He placed the bag down on Adrian's night stand, he then walked over and sat beside Adrian in front of me..

"What do you remember happening last night?" I questioned.

"I found you lying on the ground, you cut the back of your head somehow," said Mason.

What? Why doesn't he remember what really happened last night?

"Oh, okay. What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Eight am, it's nearly time for lessons."Stated Adrian.

"Okay, let's go get ready then."I said.

"Rose-"Started Adrian.

"I'm fine, besides, I have lessons with Lissa all day anyways," I replied.

"Okay then." Adrian relented.

* * *

"Rose, wait up!"Called Adrian. I stopped outside the door of Mr Alto's classroom as he had just sent me down to detention.

"Yeah, Adrian?" I asked.

"I was thinking. Maybe after you get out of detention we go watch a movie in my dorm. Mason is out tonight studying so... Yeah. "Said Adrian.

"Sure, why not," I replied.

"Cool, I'll see you tonight."Said Adrian.

I then made my way towards the church attic for detention. For the next three hours, I will be cleaning and moving books. I went through the main part of the church, greeting father Andrew, who was practicing for Sunday's service, before heading up an old, narrow, spiral bricked staircase.

Once I reached the top I found the old wooden door is already open. I stepped through and quickly threw my bag across the room against the wall, and scanned the attic.

"Ah, Rose you're actually on time," said an amazed Mr Alto. I crossed my arms over my chest, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, don't just stand there - start clearing the books away, and placing them in the correct stations!"Exclaimed Mr Alto.

"Fine." I replied, exasperated.

I then began working on clearing the boxes filled with old books, and placing them in the correct sections. After an hour of shifting all the boxes across the room and emptying them. Plus, placing all the books in the correct shelving placing's, which isn't easy as easy as you'd think.

I finally placed the last book onto the shelf at the top of the bookcase. The ladder I was standing on was very unstable. I could feel the ladder underneath me breaking. When I started to place the last book on the shelves, the ladder collapsed.

"Ah!"I screamed as I started to fall with the book still in my hands.

I expected to feel the impact of the ground, but instead I landed safely in someone's strong and comforting arms. I could smell fresh after-shave. I sighed in relief. My rescuer then pulled me back onto my own two feet again. I then noticed I dropped the book. I bent down to retrieve it at the same time my rescuer did; we butted heads.

"I'm sorry..."I trailed off. Once I laid my eyes upon his face.

"It's fine," he stuck his hand out."I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, my names...

* * *

**What did you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited and extended!**

* * *

**Beta read by BethIsMyName! :D**

* * *

**I do not own any details of VA**

* * *

**Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

**Dimka's secret lover!**

**Lildhampir626!**

**MP3Girl13!**

**Alaura12!**

**Lauren!**

**Joe!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Previously In The Lost:**

"Rose, wait up!"Called Adrian. I stopped outside the door of Mr Alto's classroom as he had just sent me down to detention.

"Yeah, Adrian?" I asked.

"I was thinking. Maybe after you get out of detention we go watch a movie in my dorm. Mason is out tonight studying so... Yeah. "Said Adrian.

"Sure, why not," I replied.

"Cool, I'll see you tonight."Said Adrian.

I then made my way towards the church attic for detention. For the next three hours, I will be cleaning and moving books. I went through the main part of the church, greeting father Andrew, who was practicing for Sunday's service, before heading up an old, narrow, spiral bricked staircase.

Once I reached the top I found the old wooden door is already open. I stepped through and quickly threw my bag across the room against the wall, and scanned the attic.

"Ah, Rose you're actually on time," said an amazed Mr Alto. I crossed my arms over my chest, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, don't just stand there - start clearing the books away, and placing them in the correct stations!"Exclaimed Mr Alto.

"Fine." I replied, exasperated.

I then began working on clearing the boxes filled with old books, and placing them in the correct sections. After an hour of shifting all the boxes across the room and emptying them. Plus, placing all the books in the correct shelving placing's, which isn't easy as easy as you'd think.

I finally placed the last book onto the shelf at the top of the bookcase. The ladder I was standing on was very unstable. I could feel the ladder underneath me breaking. When I started to place the last book on the shelves, the ladder collapsed.

"Ah!"I screamed as I started to fall with the book still in my hands.

I expected to feel the impact of the ground, but instead I landed safely in someone's strong and comforting arms. I could smell fresh after-shave. I sighed in relief. My rescuer then pulled me back onto my own two feet again. I then noticed I dropped the book. I bent down to retrieve it at the same time my rescuer did; we butted heads.

"I'm sorry..."I trailed off. Once I laid my eyes upon his face.

"It's fine," he stuck his hand out."I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, my names...

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

_1742_

_Baia, Russia_

There was a loud knock on the marble door of our estate. I looked up from the latest diary entry, I was currently writing in my journal.

"Viktoria, can you answer the door!" I yelled from my study.

"Sure, brother!" she answered from her bedroom.

I continued on where I left off in my journal. Each year from the day myself and the other have been placed with this curse, I have been keeping a log of day to day life. Which, when I eventually find my true love, I will show to her of my past troubles. And how I spent many torturous years without her. I hope once she reads these journals it'll help her understand everything.

_'Fifty years ago today myself, Ivan, Christian and Viktoria were placed under this treacherous curse. Fortunately, the curse will one day lead me to finally see your angelic face, my love. I cannot wait for the time that we shall meet, as fate has been far too cruel and kept us apart for so long-'_

"Ah!" screamed Viktoria.

I abruptly dropped my pen and raced out the door. Viktoria continued to scream out vociferously. I leaped over the balcony of the staircase at the same time, Christian and Ivan emerged from their rooms. We landed silently onto the marble ground, closely followed by the other two. By now Viktoria had gone silent – with what I could only describe as disbelief.

Panic flooded through me.

"Viktoria, what's wrong?"Asked Christian, worry laced into his voice.

Silence.

"Viktoria!"Yelled Ivan, worry clearly plastered across his face.

Silence.

"Viktoria-" I started; once we all reached the door.

I was interrupted by a male sinister sounding laugh. Viktoria pointed towards the front door. Christian, Ivan and I followed to where her finger was directed. Suddenly, the rage consumed me. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth tightly.

"What are you doing here?"Yelled Ivan bitterly, his fists also clenched.

"Is that the way to greet your half-brother?"Jesse. mused. Jesse is my half-brother too. Jesse and I share the same bastard father while Jesse and Ivan share the same mother.

"It is when it's you at the door! LEAVE!"Barked Ivan, slamming the door shut.

Jesse laugh humourlessly. Then he stepped through the door. I was astonished; how could he do that?

"I know what you're thinking, dear brother. But, I killed the original owner of this house and the protection spell went with the owner. Now I'm similar race to the owner of this house, therefore their no new protection spell preventing me from entering,"mused Jesse as he waltzed inside without a care in the world.

"Brother, you have no right to enter this house. You cause nothing, but trouble wherever you wonder!"I spat. We all followed him into the livening room. Jesse poured himself a glass of red wine, and sat down on the plush couch smugly.

"Why I'm hurt, dear brother," mocked Jesse, placing his left hand dramatically over his heart.

"I didn't personally believe you were capable of having feelings,"retorted Christian.

"Well, aren't you a charmer."Mused Jesse. Viktoria moved to stand behind me.

"J-Jesse w-w-what a-are you doing h-h-here?"Stuttered Viktoria.

"Well hello there, sister. I didn't see you there – I certainly heard you though! How are you?"He asked, before taking a sip of his glass of wine.

"For the last time, brother. What are you doing here?" I interrupted, before Viktoria could answer.

He gave me a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know."Said Jesse.

"I swear, Jesse; I'll snap your neck," warned Christian.

"I'd like to see you try, Ozera."Replied Jesse smugly.

"You're no longer a Strigoi, brother; we can kill you now."Added Ivan.

"Exactly, brother. I'm no longer a Strigoi, I'm a Moroi again."Stated Jesse.

"What is your point, brother. What is it you want?" I asked curiously.

"Well, brother, I am actually here because I'm no longer a Strigoi. You see I know valuable secrets about the Strigoi, which they do not wish to come to light. Therefore, they want me dead. I have friends deep within the Strigoi community still, they informed me of their plans. So, I hopped onto the first boat and headed Russia... And here I am," he said simply.

"How did you find us?"Inquired Viktoria, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I have my ways." He commented, taking another sip of his wine.

"Jesse Zeklos."Started Rhonda, as she glided into the room, "What do we owe the pleasure for you to grace us all with your presence?"

Jesse stood up.

" Rhonda, I spoke with your sister Serena; she was the one to inform me about your whereabouts. I later received confirmation that my half siblings and their friend are living with you also. I wasted no time, and took the next ship out of Salem to Baia. I need your help Rhonda." stated Jesse with a serious tone.

"What is it child?"Asked Rhonda.

"The Strigoi know about the curse and Legends that go along with it."Replied Jesse.

"They may have had knowledge all along about the curse and the legends. But, what really brought you here, child. You have a mark on your soul, you half belongs to them. I still see the taint in your aura. You still consume those feelings of a strigoi. Why come?"Questioned Rhonda.

"Exactly, Rhonda. I have the mark left bared on my soul from my time as Strigoi, I want to change. Serena informed me about your gifts, to which immediately I rushed here to find you and ask for your services."Replied Jesse.

"How do we know if we can trust you?"Asked Ivan.

"I give you my word, brother."Stated Jesse.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

"It's fine," he stuck his hand out."I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, my names Jesse, Jesse Zeklos,"he said.

I felt like I knew him from somewhere, a long time ago to be precise. He had messy, short blonde hair, with blue-greyish eyes, and a red tinge around the left one. He was tall - around six-foot-two, and slightly pale. Lastly, he had this 'bad boy.' Look about him. Mostly due to the fact he was wearing black leather jacket over our school uniform, instead of a blazer.

"Anyone there?"He mused.

I blinked a couple times.

"What? I'm sorry I just- never mind." I replied.

He chuckled.

"It's okay, gorgeous, what's your name?"He asked.

"Rose, Rose Mazur." I stated.

His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day.

"Did you just say Rose Mazur?"He asked.

"Yeah, why?"I replied.

"No, no reason. You need to be more careful Rose Mazur... You never know when you might find yourself in danger."Said Jesse.

My eyes widened.

"Relax." he chuckled."I'm talking about you falling off the ladder. Jeez, these 'Legends' have everyone spooked around here."Said Jesse.

"Well, thanks for catching me... I have to go now."I said.

"Wait!"Exclaimed Jesse.

As I walked past him, he grabbed my arm tightly and spun me round to face him. I gasped, as he pulled me closer towards him. His grip on my arm was starting to hurt me; I felt his nails digging into my skin painfully. Well, that's until he was pinned down to the floor, by the blonde haired male from yesterday.

"Stay away from her!"He barked.

"Well, long time no see, brother," said Jesse.

"You stay away from her, and I mean it. Jesse!" spat out the blonde haired male.

"Jeez, Ivan, I was only going to ask her if she needed any help,"said Jesse.

"Well, don't. You just leave her alone." He stated through his gritted teeth.

Ivan then jumped up from Jesse and moved to stand in front of me. He locked gazes with me, my brown-eyes looking deeply into his light-blue ones.

"You will forget everything you just saw, and you will remember Jesse catching you and then you both parted ways."He said in a controlling tone.

Ivan then grabbed Jesse by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the attic doorway: they both disappeared into thin air. I blinked a couple times; I could still remember everything that happened with Jesse and his brother Ivan. Why did he tell me to forget it? And most importantly, why didn't it work? He seemed experienced in that field or maybe he's just crazy?

"Get back to work Mazur!"Barked Mr Alto.

I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically.

* * *

"So what movie do you want to watch?"Asked Adrian. He was searching through the DVD racks on Mason's side of the room.

"Erm, what you guys got?" I asked, from Adrian's bed with a box of doughnuts in my hands.

"We have, drum roll please,"said Adrian

"No way,"I said.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."Said Adrian

He drummed his fingers on his knees. Laughing, I threw a pillow at the back of his head, which he managed to dodge. He turned to his head to look over his shoulder; he threw me the evil eyes and continued drumming his fingers.

"We have: the hangovers, The hunger games, Fast and Furious-"said Adrian.

"The hangover part three!"I exclaimed.

"You just want to see Bradley Cooper,"said Adrian.

"Oh, shut up,"I said.

"It's true!"Exclaimed Adrian while holding up his hands in surrender.

Adrian placed the film into the DVD player, and then walked back over to me on the bed. I then handed over a bowl of popcorn, which he gladly took and handed me another box of double chocolate glazed doughnuts. For over an hour and a half Adrian and I endlessly laughed, tears streaming down our faces.

"Oh god, how I love that movie!"Exclaimed Adrian.

"I know, me too!" I replied,"Do you know what time it is?"

"Erm." he looked down at his watch, "Midnight. Shit the wardens will be out now. Will you be alright sneaking back into the female dorms at this time at night?"Asked Adrian.

"Yeah, it's fine. I have my ways of sneaking into places undetected,"I said.

"Oh, I know you do little Runner."Said Adrian, clearly amused.

"Night, Adrian!"I called.

"Night, little runner!"

I opened his window wide enough for me to fit through and jumped.

* * *

I headed across the campus to the female's dorm quietly. When I neared the Female dorms, I noticed Ivan and the raven haired male waiting at the gate.

"Where are they?"Asked the raven haired male.

"I don't know. But, Jesse here so they're not that far away from here."Stated Ivan.

"That's not good. Do you think they've been tracking us because of him?"Asked the raven haired male.

"Possibly. Thanks to Jesse we could have every single Strigoi in the world on our ass soon enough."Replied Ivan.

"Oh god, did you speak to Dimka and Viktoria?" Asked the male.

"Yeah, Rhonda placed the spell on them also. So they should be here tomorrow, then you and I will share a dorm. Dimka on his own, and Viktoria will share with Sydney." Ivan said.

"Okay, so we're just going to try to blend in with everyone here, and act like teenagers?"Asked the male.

"Yes, but we also have to keep an eye on Rose too."My eyes perked up."Jesse knows she here now, and I don't know whether we can trust him again after his past actions."Stated Ivan.

"So, are Sydney and Viktoria are going to try befriend her or something?"The male asked.

"I don't know yet, we'll see what happens,"said Ivan.

"Okay, let's go then. We have classes tomorrow. We need to start blending in here like you said."Said the male.

They started to head towards the male's dorms, I took in all this information and stored it in the back of my mind for later questioning.I quickly headed inside the back of the female dorms. The lights were out in mine and Lissa room. Once inside, I soundlessly changed and hopped into bed. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Hey, Rose!"Exclaimed Mason while entering our classroom. We had Slavic Art with Mr. Nagy.

Mason sat beside Eddie, who is directly in front of me as I'm sitting in the back of the room. Eddie and Mason both turned around to face me.

"Hey, Mase. Hey, Eddie," I replied.

"Hey, Rose. How was your first day yesterday? I never got to chance to ask!"Said Eddie.

"Great actually. Apart Alto's class, he basically gave me detention for breathing without permission." I stated.

"Oh, poor thing. I had him last year; I nearly failed because of him. Whatever you do not call him Stanny Alto, he hates being called that," Eddie replied seriously.

"Thanks, I'm going to need all the help I can get!" I said.

"Rose, I feel your pain. I had him first year - he was a pain in the ass, " Mason added.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that class. I swear each year he's here, he becomes meaner than he was the year before," Eddie said thoughtfully.

"Seriously? I just thought he'd always been a big ass like this. I can't think of him as being kind." I replied.

* * *

Mason and Eddie turned back around while I wrote down some notes down on a piece of paper.

"Right class we have a new student joining us today. His name is Dimitri Belikov."I looked up."Why don't you take a seat anywhere you like. Class try and make him feel as comfortable as possible."Mr Nagy.

My eyes winded in shock. It was the same guy from the other night, well before he disappeared. All the girls in the class were signalling him to sit down next to them. However, he made his way to the back of the room towards me. He took the spare seat beside me, I looked over to him. He gave me a warm smile, which I returned with my man-eater one.

"Right now class-"started Mr Nagy.

I turned around to the front and tried to listen to his lecture. However, I could feel Dimitri's gaze on me. His gaze continued to flicker between me and the white board. After half an hour I started to feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Do I have something in my hair?" I whispered, turning slightly to face him.

"What? No."He blushed,"I was just admiring your beauty - My names Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov,"said Dimitri.

I already know this, why is he telling me again?

"Rose, Rose Mazur, but you already knew that," I mused.

"No, unfortunately. It's nice to meet you Roza."He replied.

What did he mean no? Why is he pretending we've never met before? Maybe he's trying to sound mysterious or something?

"Your Russian, right?"I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, and is that a faint Turkish accent I hear?"He asked.

I chuckled.

"Yes, I was born there. But, I lived in the state awhile now. I tend to go visit Turkey a lot though."I said.

"How old are you, Rose?"Asked Dimitri.

"Seventeen, you?"I replied.

He didn't answer. He just averted his eyes.

We then continued with the lesson, but I could still feel his gaze on me. The bell rung, signalling end of lessons, I gathered my belongings and headed towards detention (again) thanks to Mr Alto.

* * *

"Ah, Mazur you're on time twice in one week."Stan stated.

"I've only been here two days, that's why," I retorted.

"No smart ass comments, Mazur!"He snapped.

I rolled my eyes dramatically at him.

"I want you to continue shifting boxes, and today you won't be alone,"said Alto.

I nodded.

I started working on the Slavic and Folklore sections. I gave up waiting for the other person to arrive for detention, after half an hour and just started moving them on my own.

"Guess I'll just move all these boxes on my own, then shall I?" I muttered under my breath.

I looked over to the right where the tables are, and found Dimitri writing in his journal. I studied his god like features once again; just like I did the other night. He seemed tense, worried and afraid for someone - or something, he seemed to be pouring his emotion into that journal. He wrote passionately in the book. I notice a western novel lying beside him, with a large black bookmark placed in the middle.

* * *

"Oh, god you like him!"Squeaked a female standing behind me.

I turn around to find a female version of Dimitri with long curly hair, tall a couple inches smaller than him; standing behind me, with a grin plastered across her face. I gasped; she's the one who's been following me endlessly around for years.

Everywhere I went alone, she would follow, watching me from afar and always scanning the area for danger lurking around us. Even when I was out with friends at night, she would always be there. Sometimes she would follow me with a golden-blonde haired female and molten gold eyes, tall around five-foot-seven, a golden lily tattoo on her left cheek.

They also frowned upon me when I was out with my male friends, especially if he and I were extremely close to each other. I never understood why I could see them following me all the time, or if I was turning crazy and insane. However, I'd like to find out one day and get some answers.

"I-what?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind. My names Viktoria, what's yours?"Asked Viktoria.

Why is everyone acting weird?

"Rose..."I said, dragging out the word.

"Nice to meet you Rose,"said Viktoria.

"Nice to meet you too."I said.

"How old are you?"Asked Viktoria.

"Seventeen, you?"

"Th-Sixteen."She replied,"I'll see you later, Rose." she added on.

"Wa-"I said.

She disappeared into thin air, before I got the chance to reply.

* * *

I then looked over to Dimitri's table to find him staring at me. Once he saw that I noticed him staring, he quickly darted his gaze back to his journal and continued writing as before. I continued shifting boxes, and cursing repeatedly under my breath, to which Dimitri would chuckle at. Which was strange as he is sitting a couple feet away from me. Every now and then glancing at Dimitri to find him staring at me. I felt this magnetic pull towards him; it's almost as if he could feel the same. Dimitri placed his journal into his blazer pocket, and headed towards me.

"Hey, Roza," said Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade," I replied, placing a book onto the shelf.

"Comrade?"He questioned, leaning on his shoulder on the bookcase - his arms crossed.

"Well, you're Russian... And yeah, it suits you."

He chuckled.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" He asked, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Of course not. You call me Roza, then I call you Comrade."I said.

We both chuckled and surprisingly, he stepped forwards towards me and tucked a strand of hair behind my left ear. He cupped the back of my neck with his large soft palm. We locked gazes, his dark brown eyes staring lovingly into mine.

"That's better," he breathed.

"Thanks."I said. I couldn't move my eyes from his dark brown orbs.

"You're welcome Roza."Whispered Dimitri. He then started to lean in, as I did also. Our foreheads touched, we were millimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Back to work, Mazur!"Yelled Alto.

I groaned and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I have to get back to work, since this other guy didn't turn up, I have twice as much work to do now,"I said.

"Oh, I'll help." He volunteered, taking some books of the box and placing them on the shelves. I gave him a look to ask if he was serious. He nodded and gave me a warm smile, and continued helping with the boxes.

"Thanks, Comrade,"I said.

"No problem, Roza."

Dimitri and I continued to stack the books on the shelves, and in doing so we got to know more about each other. I found out that he likes to listen to 80's music, and that he loves the Wild West - and wearing a brown leather duster for going out. I of course teased him about his love of the old west, I also teased him about how he should be cowboy instead of student stuck here in St Vladimir's. He agreed and stated he wished he was one secretly, to which I laughed. I then told him about my love of running, how I'm actually trying out for the running team tomorrow morning. Dimitri promised he'd come watch the race and give me moral support. I felt extremely excited knowing that he was going to be watching, I really wanted to make the team now - more than ever.

* * *

I then headed back to the dorm for the night. Quickly, I slipped into mine and Lissa's dorm. I couldn't remove the smile plastered across my face. I leant against the door and sighed happily.

"I know that smile from anywhere," mused Lissa, lying on her side on her bed while reading a fashion magazine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated coyly.

She smirked and sat up.

"That's a look of someone who has been speaking to their crush,"noted Lissa.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." I replied, changing into my PJ's.

"If you want to keep it secret for a little longer, than fine."

"Jeez! His name is Dimitri, okay?"

She squealed excitedly and I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I suddenly noticed Viktoria - the girl from the church attic, and the golden haired girl who usually accompanies her standing in the corner of the room behind Lissa. My eyes widened in shock, Lissa followed my gaze and scanned the room, she then moved to stand beside me.

"What's wrong Rose?"Asked Lissa while peering into the corner.

"Get behind me, Lissa."

"Wait, why?" Fear was laced into her voice.

"Just get behind me."I stated once again.

Lissa moved so she stood behind me, I inched closer to them, Lissa moved with me. Viktoria and the blonde female started whispering in Russian; however, for some strange, unknown reason I could make out the basics of their conversation. They were both speaking about some sort of Legend, just like the ones here.

"Do you see them?"

"See who?"

She placed her hands on my shoulders tightly.

"You seriously don't see them?"

"No, Rose. There's no one there."

Viktoria pointed to the window, then she and the golden-blonde haired female disappeared into the shadows.

"Lissa, I want you to stay here while I go check outside, okay?"

"Be careful Rose."

"I promise."

I darted outside the dorm room complex: no sign of the blonde or Viktoria. I headed back inside to find Lissa under the covers hiding. I closed the door and she pulled the covers off over her head.

"Hey Lissa, it's okay now." I stated.

"Thank God you're okay!" she breathed, wrapping her arms around me; I responded to her embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Night Lissa."

"Night Rose."

We pulled apart, and I headed to my bed.

* * *

***Beep, beep* *beep, beep***

Sounded the alarm clock; try outs for the running team start at seven-thirty am. I groaned.

"Rose, it's nearly time for the running tryouts!"Exclaimed Lissa.

I groaned.

"Come on Rose, I have doughnuts"Lissa said smugly.

I sat up and retrieved the box of doughnuts in her hands.

"You're the best!" I said seriously.

"I know, now come on!"She insisted.

I quickly jumped into the shower, and then changed into a black sports bra, black dry-fit running pants and a pair of Nike black and red running shoes. Lissa and I headed towards the outdoor running track, to find Mason, Andre, Mia, Adrian and Eddie is already waiting for us both to arrive.

"Hey."I said.

They gave a chorus of different 'Hello's' and 'Hey's'.

"Attention all tryouts for race four, please take your mark at the starting line!"Called a voice over the speakers.

"That's my cue, guys, "I said.

"Good luck!"They replied, heading off to join the other bystanders at the stands.

I headed to the starting positions. I ended up on the last lane on the outside. Looking up and noticed Dimitri, Ivan, Viktoria, the raven haired male and the blonde female sitting at the back watching me curiously. Dimitri gave me a warm smile along with Ivan and Viktoria. The Raven haired male and the blonde female gave me a curt nods. I averted my gaze towards my friends, they waved and gave me thumbs up, I returned with a grin.

"Alright, listen ladies, only the top three make the team. Do I make myself clear?"Yelled Alberta through the microphone, "So I want you to run to your best ability, I'm looking for a new team captain – so run fast to win the prize."

Everyone nodded; the ten of us took our starting positions again. A few of the other girls snarled at me, trying to get me to back down out of the race, unfortunately for them. However, it made me want to stand my ground more.

"On your marks... Get set... GO!"Called Alberta.

With that, we took off from the starting line at lightning speed. Straight away I was in the lead. I pushed myself to the best of my abilities, my hands slicing through the wind, using the momentum to push myself further. I focused on nothing but the finishing line; I could feel the eyes of the other girls boring into my back, willing me to falter, to slow down. This enraged me, I my anger and channelized it into my running, I picked up my speed, now even more determined to win this race.

I heard people chanting a name in the background; I continued to keep my eye on the prize and nothing else. I repeatedly thought of my Baba's face when I came first place in my old school's running team. Before I knew it, I'd sprinted across the finishing line, I charged through a large ribbon which ripped as I hit it. Somebody handed me a bottle of water, which I gulped it down in seconds. I turned to find that the majority of the other girls were still half way to the finish line.

Once the other girls finished the race, Alberta (the coach) lined us all up by the finish line to tell us our scores.

"Well done, Ladies you all did great. And especially congratulations to Rose Mazur, not only did she win the race but she also broke a new school record for the tryouts."Stated Alberta,"The names of the team will be up later; now take a shower and cool down. The names will be posted on the board at lunch, thank you Ladies."

* * *

**What do you think guys?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Beta read by BethIsMyName!**

* * *

**I do not own any details of VA!**

**A/N**

**Thank for the following for reviewing:**

**XxxWild-Irish-RosexxX!**

**Lildhampir626!**

**Alaura12!**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover!**

**Lozco22!**

* * *

**Previously in The Lost:**

***Beep, beep* *beep, beep***

Sounded the alarm clock; try outs for the running team start at seven-thirty am. I groaned.

"Rose, it's nearly time for the running tryouts!"Exclaimed Lissa.

I groaned.

"Come on Rose, I have doughnuts"Lissa said smugly.

I sat up and retrieved the box of doughnuts in her hands.

"You're the best!" I said seriously.

"I know, now come on!"She insisted.

I quickly jumped into the shower, and then changed into a black sports bra, black dry-fit running pants and a pair of Nike black and red running shoes. Lissa and I headed towards the outdoor running track, to find Mason, Andre, Mia, Adrian and Eddie is already waiting for us both to arrive.

"Hey."I said.

They gave a chorus of different 'Hello's' and 'Hey's'.

"Attention all tryouts for race four, please take your mark at the starting line!"Called a voice over the speakers.

"That's my cue, guys, "I said.

"Good luck!"They replied, heading off to join the other bystanders at the stands.

I headed to the starting positions. I ended up on the last lane on the outside. Looking up and noticed Dimitri, Ivan, Viktoria, the raven haired male and the blonde female sitting at the back watching me curiously. Dimitri gave me a warm smile along with Ivan and Viktoria. The Raven haired male and the blonde female gave me a curt nods. I averted my gaze towards my friends, they waved and gave me thumbs up, I returned with a grin.

"Alright, listen ladies, only the top three make the team. Do I make myself clear?"Yelled Alberta through the microphone, "So I want you to run to your best ability, I'm looking for a new team captain – so run fast to win the prize."

Everyone nodded; the ten of us took our starting positions again. A few of the other girls snarled at me, trying to get me to back down out of the race, unfortunately for them. However, it made me want to stand my ground more.

"On your marks... Get set... GO!"Called Alberta.

With that, we took off from the starting line at lightning speed. Straight away I was in the lead. I pushed myself to the best of my abilities, my hands slicing through the wind, using the momentum to push myself further. I focused on nothing but the finishing line; I could feel the eyes of the other girls boring into my back, willing me to falter, to slow down. This enraged me, I my anger and channelized it into my running, I picked up my speed, now even more determined to win this race.

I heard people chanting a name in the background; I continued to keep my eye on the prize and nothing else. I repeatedly thought of my Baba's face when I came first place in my old school's running team. Before I knew it, I'd sprinted across the finishing line, I charged through a large ribbon which ripped as I hit it. Somebody handed me a bottle of water, which I gulped it down in seconds. I turned to find that the majority of the other girls were still half way to the finish line.

Once the other girls finished the race, Alberta (the coach) lined us all up by the finish line to tell us our scores.

"Well done, Ladies you all did great. And especially congratulations to Rose Mazur, not only did she win the race but she also broke a new school record for the tryouts."Stated Alberta,"The names of the team will be up later; now take a shower and cool down. The names will be posted on the board at lunch, thank you Ladies."

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

_1792_

_Baia, Russia._

"Ah!"

My enhanced hearing picked up a female voice screaming. Christian and I began searching for her to help her.

"Ah!"The female voice cried again.

"Dimka, you don't think the Strigoi are out now?"Asked Christian.

"Ah!"

"I think that answers your question."I replied.

We raced further into town and over towards the outskirts. Near the edge of the tree line was a large run down farmhouse. The screams sounded out from the inside, Christian and I slammed the doors open and ran up the stairs to the top floor of the house. I smashed the attic door open and stormed into the room, Christian at my tail. A blonde haired female was lying on the wooden floor; her clothes were torn and barely covered her. She was gasping for a breath, her molten eyes glossing over as tears slowly started to stream down her face. She had an ornate golden lily tattoo upon her left and I headed straight towards her, we knelt by her side – her right wrist had a bite mark torn from it.

"Dimka, is that what I think it is?" inquired Christian.

I lifted her right wrist up to my nose and smelt the open wound.

"Strigoi. They were probably going to kill her, however, something seems to have happened and scared them away," I replied.

"She needs Moroi blood to stop her from turning!" Christian exclaimed.

"Yes, but, she'll be a Moroi if we do so," I replied.

"It's better than dying or becoming tainted," added Christian.

"I suppose." I said.

"Ah!"Screamed the female again.

I grabbed hold her wrist and brought it up to my mouth, hesitating before biting her.

"What is your name?" I said, using compulsion for her to reply truthfully.

"Sydney, Sydney Sage," she replied with ragged breaths.

"I'm going to make the pain away now. I promise." I said before, my fangs penetrated her skin.

Sydney gasped in shock, and soon the room filled with moans sounding out from Sydney's mouth - the bliss effects of the bite. Christian then held up Sydney's left wrist to his mouth and his fangs penetrated her skin also, to ensure the Strigoi blood was completely out her system. Christian, Viktoria, Jesse and I have learnt that we can save the human's and the remaining Dhampir's lives, by either sucking the Strigoi blood out of their system or letting them have a taste of our blood, however, the human's turn Moroi unlike the Dhampir's who remain the same species they once were in the first place.

Christian and I pulled away and Sydney's eyes closed due to exhaustion, Christian carried her bridle style back to our home in the forest. I slammed open the door of our home, Christian and I brought her into the living room. Rhonda looked up from her spell book she was reading over by the marble fireplace, Viktoria quickly rushed over to us from where she was lying across the couch with a romance novel. Christian placed Sydney on top of ebony coloured glass, twelve seated table. Myself, Christian, Rhonda and Viktoria stood, surrounding her.

"What happened children?" asked Rhonda.

"Christian and I were out in town searching for the person you asked us to look for... Oksana was it not?" I questioned.

"Yes, dear, it was her. Did you find her?" asked Rhonda.

"No, we asked all over, no one has seen her for a couple months," replied Christian.

"Alright, what brought on this young maiden in our home?"Asked Rhonda.

"We heard her cries from the other side of town, inside the old farmhouse. She was bitten by Strigoi, Christian and I sucked the Strigoi venom out her system," I replied.

"You both did well; however, I need to place a protection spell upon her. She will still have the making of a tainted soul; we need to cast away the demon inside waiting to corrupt."Said Rhonda.

Rhonda quickly called for Jesse and Ivan to bring her: Black Tourmaline, Agate, Bloodstone, two Emeralds, Labradorite, Black Onyx, Peridot and twenty candles. We placed the candles surrounding Sydney. Rhonda placed the Bloodstone and Black Tourmaline above her head. One Emerald and the Agate on her left hand side beside her arm and the second Emerald and the Labradorite on her right hand side beside her arm. Lastly placed the remaining two items: Peridot and the Black Onyx below her feet.

Rhonda reads over her spell book and then walks back over towards Sydney. Rhonda began chanting a verse out rapidly over and over again. Sydney began to glow, the candles surrounding her lit up while all the other light in the room disappeared. The stones began to shine. A strong current of wind whipped through the room, even though all the windows in the entire house were closed. A vivid bright light shone over Sydney; blocking her from view. Then all of sudden the glowing light, the wind and all the stones disappeared. Sydney eyes opened as she sat upright, gasping for breath.

"What's happening?"She inquired in a raspy voice.

"You're going through the change," replied Viktoria.

"Change? What change? Where am I?" asked Sydney.

"You're a Moroi now," replied Ivan.

"A Moroi?" Sydney asked.

"You're a Vampire - not the kind that was feeding off you. The Moroi are the good vampires." answered Rhonda.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

I brushed my hair as I stepped out the changing room; I then placed my brush back in my bag and walked over towards the end of the hallway where the notice boards are. There was already a crowd of girls my age and slightly younger queuing up, waiting impatiently to read the list.

"Did you make it?"Asked Anna, a girl from my History class.

"Yes! You!?"Asked Krissy, Anna's best friend and History partner.

"Yes! Paula, do you see who made the team captain is?"Asked Anna curiously.

I walked over towards the notice board; I scanned through until I found my name at the very bottom of the page.

_'Rose Mazur: New record holder for the fastest running time in St Vladimir's Academy history - Team Captain for the girls track team. _I grinned and quickly raced outside to find my friends standing there waiting patiently, they turned to face me as I raced towards them.

"So, did you get a spot!?"Exclaimed Lissa.

"Yes! I made the team Captain!" I exclaimed.

They cheered and congratulated me.

"I think celebration in order then!"Exclaimed Adrian.

"Any excuse to throw a party," I said.

A couple hours later, Lissa and I were both on our way to Adrian and Mason's dorm room for the party. I noticed Dimitri heading towards the church on his own. I stopped and watched him go inside, Lissa stopped once she noticed I wasn't following and walked over to stand beside me.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"Nothing, I just saw Dimitri heading into the church on his own," I replied.

"Dimitri, as in crush Dimitri?"

"What? No, yes... Maybe doesn't matter. Dimitri headed into that church," I said.

"Why would he be going church this late when there a party going on?" asked Lissa.

"I don't know, I'm going to follow him," I said.

"But, what about the party?"Asked Lissa.

"Don't you want to know what he's up to?" I retorted.

Lissa sighed and nodded.

I gave her a large grin.

"Come on, follow my lead." I said.

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
